


Homestuck Omovember Requests

by whizzkid



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Deliberate Wetting, Desperation, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, Omorashi, Partial Nudity, Watersports, Wetting, movies - Freeform, omovember
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-08-28 13:24:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16724235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whizzkid/pseuds/whizzkid
Summary: Requests for omovember from my tumblr @st0ryb0ardThese prompts will not be adressed in order of what day they're supposed to take place on, so I will make sure to write down the entire prompt and which characters are involved in the chapter title.  <3





	1. Karkat Vantas- Using a Pillow or Towel to Hold

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked: #6 or #20 for omovember prompts? Xoxo
> 
> Thank you for the request! I decided to go with 20 (using a pillow to help hold) for this first one, but I definitely intend to do 6 (too busy to go) when I figure out how I want to use it :)
> 
> Anyway, thank you so much for this request, I hope you enjoy reading this <3

Fuck, did you need this time to yourself. 

Sure, you love your friends and you're getting along with the humans and also Vriska is there, but dealing with their constant downpour of hoofbeastshit all the time is exhausting. Having some time set aside in your week just for you to relax all by yourself and maybe watch a movie or read a book and wind down is really the least this piece of shit universe could give you in exchange. Except maybe a better sleeping schedule, but that's not the focus of today's rage tantrum. 

Today there will hopefully be no focus of a rage tantrum, because there will be no need for you to have one. 

Your name is Karkat Vantas, it's your day, and you refuse to be pissed off about anything.

You have only one thing on your agenda today: to read your favorite book in the privacy of your own block. (The door is of course locked because no one on this hell hole understands the concept of personal space). You also took a big mug of shitty coffee in with you as a treat or just in case you get thirsty while reading. 

If you leave this block for any reason whatsoever, there's a good chance you'll get dragged into some dumb shit that you don't give a fuck about. Better to avoid that altogether today.

You're snug and completely enwrapped in blankets on the human sleeping platform you alchemized just for this occasion when you crack open your book and start to read. It's a pretty big book and you need both hands to hold it, but it doesn't take you longer than a paragraph to get sucked into the story. You've always loved this book, and you've read it at least four times before, so reading it now is nostalgic and feels like you put on an old comfy sweater. Which coincidentally, is also something you did. 

Page after page after page goes by, the plot is thickening fast and you can feel the twists about to come. You know what's going to happen but you're still excited and desperate for the reveal. You lay the book on your lap briefly and chug some coffee in preparation, because you know you won't be stopping for anything once the moment comes. 

You put your cup back down and become aware of a discomfort in your bladder. After a quick assessment, you don't think it's too bad and decide it's in your best interest to postpone any visits to the ablution block right now. It's not too bad, you can hold it. You pick your book back up and continue reading.

You get lost in the pages again. You have no idea how much time has passed, you only know what's happening in the story right now and within the next page or two, shit's about to get real. 

Might as well finish your coffee now before it's too cold to be drinkable. 

You chug the rest. 

Your bladder throbs inside you and oh god that was a mistake. You have no idea how long it's been since you thought holding it was a good idea, but however long ago Karkat fucked you over good. There's so much pent up liquid that you can feel the hot pressure of it against your insides. You have to go, and you have to go bad, but there's no way you're getting up right now! Not when you're so close to the part in your book you've been waiting for!

You can hold it for a little while longer. Just until these next few pages.

You try to get back to reading, but now that your focus has been derailed, you're not able to absorb what you're reading as well as you did before. You can't seem to completely get your attention back on the book, your need to pee is just to prevalent right now. You can't even find a comfortable position to sit in anymore, everything just presses into your uncomfortably full bladder in a way that makes you want to wince. If you could just...apply some pressure down there in the right place...you think you'd be okay, at least for a little while longer. Until the end of this chapter and maybe into the next one.

The thing is, you can't exactly read and hold yourself at the same time. You need both of your hands to keep the book open, and if you sacrifice one to grip your crotch like an incontinent pupa then you can't read your book and really you should just suck it up and go to the loadgaper already. Maybe it would help if you sat on something? Something you could grip easily between your legs and press agains you without feeling too uncomfortable?

Your first thought is to go to your pile and bury yourself in there, but you don't actually need that space because the last thing you need right now is to relax too much. So, the pile's out. Then you think a towel might work out for you. You could roll it up and squeeze it tightly between your legs, and if you ended up...

If you ended up peeing yourself a little, the towel would absorb it.

Seems like the perfect solution. 

Except one quick glance around the block leads you to the conclusion that you don't have any towels in here. Fuck you, apparently. 

So what does that leave you with? 

You flop down into the pillows and groan, holding the book over your head and coninuing to try to read as your bladder lets out a few sharp pangs of need. Then it hits you. Maybe you could...use a pillow? It's not like you'd be missing any, you have plenty to spare right now. A pillow would probably work just as well as anything else would.

Your bladder throbs in a way that makes you grit your teeth. 

Okay, pillow it is.

You toss a pillow onto the floor and roll off of bed to join it. It jostles your insides in a way that lets you know immediately that if your muscles were just a little bit weaker, you would have wet pants by now. You need to hurry up and do this fast. You fold the pillow in half as best you can and straddle it between your legs, grinding your crotch down into it to add that pressure on yourself that you so desperately needed. 

You feel a lot better now that you have this under you, actually. Like you might be able to hold it, after all. What were you even worried about? This isn't bad. You can finish a chapter or two like this, it'll be fine. You'll be okay.

You rock against the pillow as you go back to reading for the third time. This time, thanks to the added pressure and the ease of your worry, your focus on the story is unwavering. You're finally finally getting to the major plot developments, and your protagonists are soon going to turn all the sparks they've been throwing at each other this whole time into a burning, passionate romance. 

You're completely tense as you race through the paragraphs, devouring pages with your eyes left and right as you reach the page, then the section, then the specific paragraph until-

oh.

There it is.

The kiss scene.

It's a magical description, one of the most beautiful things you've ever read. It makes your bloodpusher flutter and your face light up and every muscle in your body relax of its own accord.

There's something hot dampening your pants. 

You go back to clenching your muscles in immediate panic because this was definitely not what you wanted the kiss scene to do to you. It takes a second longer than you expected, but eventually you're able to stop your stream. You look down to assess the damage.

There's a big dark wet patch on your pants and even a little staining the pillow. Your face heats up and your eyes glaze over with a film of tears. This is so fucking embarrassing and gross. What the fuck's wrong with you?

Lots of things, obviously. 

Like the fact that, despite this, you still don't want to leave your book to use the loadgaper. At this point? Why bother. You already started having an accident, may as well finish it while you read. 

You put your book down for a second and begin to shimmy out of your pants awkwardly so you don't have to lift yourself off the pillow. You've made your peace with your circumstances, sure, but you refuse to piss your pants like a wriggler if you don't have to. You'd like to think you at least have that much dignity. Your underwear is already a lost cause, but you remove that, too, anyway. 

The feeling of damp pillow against your bare skin is a little strange, but not completely terrible. The wetness of the fabric actually makes you want to go even more, but you fight against the urge to release and go back to your book. 

You had a lot less willpower left than you thought. You only manage to read two more pages before your bladder gives a little more. It's nothing more than a little trickle, but it's enough. The actual act of pissing even just this little amount makes you want to go even more than you already did to the point where that little trickle grows to a small stream. 

There's a wet, heavy warmth spreading beneath you and being absorbed into the pillow as you let go a little bit more. It's not relieving much of the pressure yet, but the pillow still feels pretty nice against you. You relish the feeling as you continue reading. The tiny leaking you're doing is enough to get you through the rest of the chapter, and you're dying to start the next one. 

But before that, you want to finish peeing. 

You close the book for a second, using your thumb to keep the page, and close your eyes. You take a deep breath and relax. 

There's so much more than you expected there to be, but fuck does it feel good to let go. It's so hot it's almost like it's burning its way out of you as it expands across the pillow you're sitting on. It's weird to admit, but in this moment you feel nothing but relief and bliss as you continue to piss yourself. 

Soon, you're almost completely empty, and you're left with the laziest little trickle of urine running out of you and into the folds of your now sopping pillow. Once you're finished, you sigh and lean against the sleeping platform. That felt amazing, and even though you despised everything leading up to it, the end result was beautiful. You bask in the quickly dissipating warmth of your piss until it grows cold and uncomfortable. Once you're done doing that, you stand up and step over the wet and piss-tinted pillow over to your dresser to find a new pair of pants. Then you get back into bed.

Your wet pants, underwear, and ruined pillow you leave strewn across the floor. You'll get them later, just not right now.

You have another chapter to finish.


	2. Eridan Ampora- Trying to Hide a Wet Patch on Clothing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: would you ever consider writing something for Eridan for prompt 13
> 
> YES I WOULD also sorry this one got a little out of hand. I hope you like it <3

There is only one problem with being a seadweller on land. In all other ways you are, of course, highly superior to a landdweller in every sense. You live longer, you can breathe underwater, and you're fucking royalty for shit's sake. 

The obvious being stated, being a seadweller has a single drawback: you have a very loose grasp of a very large bladder.

Now usually that wouldn't matter. You live underwater, so the occasional accident is hardly even noticeable. There's no stains on your clothes and nothing to clean up because your urine just dissipates into the water. At worst you have a lingering warm spot. Yes, it's still embarrassing to have an accident, especially at your age, but it's a common problem for seadwellers abd again, not that big a deal.

Unless you're on land. 

In which case, it's a very big deal.

You were walking back to your hive from Vriska's when you realized you had to pee. You had too much pride to go back to her place and ask if you could use her loadgaper, so you elected to keep walking and ignore the bad feeling in your bladder. 

You didn't even notice you'd started peeing until your pants were wet. 

Struck by panic, you shove both hands into your wet crotch and bounce in place, trying to urge your stream to stop. Thin violet rivulets spilled from between your fingers and met the ground, leaving tiny raindrop sized stains. It took longer than you hoped, but you did get yourself to stop before you emptied yourself completely on the sidewalk. 

You looked down at your pants to inspect the damage and feel a blush crawl up your face. There's a dark, wet stain that stretches down to your thigh that couldn't be mistaken for anything other than what it is. There's also some dampness on your ass, which you like even less. Luckily, no one can see that because of your cape. 

Actually, no one can see any of this because of your cape.

You take the edges of your cape in both hands and hold them closed around you. There. No one will know. You have never been more thankful for an oversized cape in your life.

You continue walking. It's not a very long walk, usually you enjoy it. Now every step you take feels like pure torture as it shoots up into your still full bladder. 

Every few steps, you experience a tiny leak or the escape of a spurt. It's enough to spread the warmth in your pants, but not enough to make you feel any better. One spurt lasts about ten seconds and is only stopped by you doing a one handed hold, the other keeping your cape securely in place because you still have some dignity to uphold. 

At this rate you don't even care if you make it to your hive, you just need to make it to the water. 

You keep your one hand holding yourself and hurry along as best you can. You're almost there. You can taste the sea salt and hear the crashing of the waves against the shore.

The sound of the water almost makes you lose it right where you're standing, but you manage to keep it contained to a trickle that you can't stop. It's fine, though, because you're almost there.

You breathe a sigh of relief as you reach the sandy shore. Finally! This whole ordeal is done! And the best part is, no one even knows it happened.

You're about to waddle your poor wet self into the water when you hear a voice from down the sand call your name.

"Eridan!" Feferi is waving to you and running over.

Oh fuck no not Feferi no. You can't have your moirail and long time flush crush see you in this state. But you also can't just run into the water, either.

Your bladder feels like it's mimicking the sea and making waves inside you. You remove your hand from your crotch and wipe the piss off it so you can use it to hold your cape securely in place. All that matters is that she doesn't see it.

Without your hand applying pressure, your trickle grows to a stream. 

She stops a few feet away from you. "Rare seeing you up here! What were you doing?" 

"You know," you shrug, "kismesis stuff at Vriska's." 

She nods in understanding. "I was just collecting shells to- holy carp are you fishing right now?" 

"Fishing?" 

She takes a step back from you, staring down at the sand in disgust. You look to see what could be upsetting her and- 

Oh. Fishing. Sounds like pissing. Damn fish puns.

You'd been so busy being distracted by Feferi that you'd lost concentration on holding it and started going fully inside your pants. 

Capes work great for hiding wet patches on clothes, but they do jack shit for a puddle forming under you. 

Well, you lost control of that. Now you just have to hope you don't cry when you apologize to her about it.

"Sorry." You blink back the ashamed tears and resign yourself to a sniffle. "I really had to go. I couldn't kelp myshellf." 

"It's okay." Feferi leans over the wet sand and pats your shoulder in a show of comfort as your moirail. "Hey, when you're done, can I see? I've never seen someone pee themshellves on land before."

You want to say no, but you find yourself nodding. You've never been good at denying Feferi something she wanted, even at your own expense. 

You feel self conscious knowing that she's waiting for you to finish. You try to go faster, pushing forcefully with all your might.

"Don't strain yourshellf."

Your face flushes a deep violet, but you continue pushing until your stream dies down. You know there's a little left in your bladder, so to avoid any further embarrassment in front of Feferi, you wait until you squeeze every last drop of urine out of your finally empty bladder. It doesn't feel nice, though, it just feels hollow.

"Done?" Feferi asks, tilting her head curiously.

You nod, your face feels like it's on fire. Slowly, you open your cape.

You can't bring yourself to look at your own mess, it's too embarrassing. Instead you close your eyes and turn your head to the side as Feferi squeals with delight.

"Wow! I had no idea there would be so much of it." She says. "What was it pike? Doing that on dry land?" 

"Bad." You want to close your cape and go to your hive and hide forever. "I'd pike to go clean up now, if you don't mind." 

"Of course." She takes your hand and presses something into your palm. "Talk to you later, Eridan. Bye!" 

Then she's on her way. 

You open your eyes and look into your hand. It's a shell fragment. Your prize for being willing to show her your most embarrassing moment. 

You put it in your pocket and walk into the sea. The water feels icy against your overheated skin. The whole time you keep your gaze up so you don't accidentally look at what you've done to your pants.

You're never going back on land again.


	3. Dave Strider and Karkat Vantas-Holding Contest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: for omovember can i get 8 with davekat?
> 
> #8- Holding Contest
> 
> Sorry this took so long, I had a good plan for the ending but no clue where to begin lol. Thank you for the request and I hope you like reading this <3

"Hey I've been wondering," you say casually as you lean over the couch and into Karkat's personal space, "how the fuck does a species like yours go around mongering war and doing the whole intergalactic conquest thing when your bladders are the size of a walnut?"

Karkat looks up at you, frowning at your interruption of his reading. His face says he clearly unamused, but the fact that he's going to respond must mean he's interested enough in the conversation. Not like there's much else to do around here. "What the fuck are you blathering about, Dave?"

"I'm just saying that from what I've noticed, y'all pee like every fifteen fucking minutes. Are you just not capable of holding it in for longer than that or is this some weird troll thing where you can't hold it because if you do the peepee goblin will come out of your toilet and kill you for not fulfilling your daily piss quota?"

"Are you keeping track of how many times we go to the ablutionblock?" He wrinkles his nose at you in disgust. "Dave, that's gross."

"Don't change the subject, answer my question." You demand, poking him in the shoulder. "What's the deal with trolls and bathrooms? Do you all just go immediately when you think you might have to or are you just not able to hold it because your species has baby bladders?"

"For your information, since this is apparently so very important to you for whatever reason, our bladders are fucking normal sized and we can hold them for as long as we want because we're not wrigglers whose willpower has been replaced by soft fecal matter like a different species I know who seems to think he's superior because he gets a sick thrill from keeping himself full of toxins his body's trying desperately to void." He opens his book back up and starts reading again. "So to answer your question, yeah I piss when I feel like I need to and I try not to wait because that's fucking stupid."

"Stupid, or just not something you're capable of?" 

His book is still open as if he's reading it, but he's glaring at you out of the corner of his eye. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that between you and me, my bladder is bigger and stronger and could beat yours up in a back alley and take all its cash no problem." You shrug. "Not you and me specifically, but species wise. Human bladders could literally take the piss out of your troll ones any day of the week."

"Are you seriously gloating about the fact that you think you can hold your piss better than me? Is that the level of wriggler taunting you're resorting to now?" Karkat snaps. "What the fuck, are you two sweeps?"

"Prove me wrong, then."

"Prove you wrong?"

"Yeah. We'll have a contest, a little experiment, just between us bros. Whoever wets themselves or goes to the bathroom first loses, and winning will be definitive proof that that species has the bigger, better bladder. So what do you say?" You stick out a hand. "Deal?"

"This sounds really idiotic and I'd rather choke on my own bulge. But if it'll get you to shut up for once," Karkat sighs and shakes your hand, "deal."

"Just so you know, I did just come back from taking a leak, which is how I got on the topic in the first place, so if you wanna make this thing totally even then you can hit the bathroom first before we go find someplace to do this."

"Nope." Karkat shakes his head. "I'm totally fine. But knowing that, watching you squirm is going to be even better."

~~~~~

You found a pretty nice secluded room with a comfy looking couch to do it in. You'll have privacy here, which you'll definitely need given how embarrassing this might be depending on the level of desperation you make it to. Right now, you're doing okay. You've had four cups of water in the span of half an hour, and so far you're feeling pretty fine. 

Karkat is a different story. 

For the first few minutes he seemed okay. He chugged two glasses of water down like a champ and he even brought his book with him to "keep from being bored while waiting for you to give in and piss your stupid pajamas like a wriggler fresh off diapers". Cocky bastard.

He was way less cocky after ten more minutes and the third glass. By then he was shifitng around uncomfortably on the couch and biting his lip, trying his best to subtly squirm so he wouldn't draw your attention. 

"Aw, what's wrong?" You smirked. "Gotta go?" 

He shot you a glare. "No, there was a spring digging into my ass and I'm trying to pry it out. Quit staring at me, it makes me uncomfortable."

"Can't do that." You replied. "Might miss part of the show."

Then came the fourth glass, and the show suddenly gained a choreographic performance. He drank it and then suddenly was unable to sit down as if the couch was a big furnace and his ass was the kindling. You'll admit, he's fun to watch.

Karkat has the cutest potty dance you've ever seen. He's a little hunched over with his hands between his legs and jumping from foot to foot with urgency. He's the very picture of someone who's gotta use the bathroom and preferably soon. It won't be much longer now before he wets himself.

You went into this knowing that Karkat had a small bladder and wasn't used to holding it, but you still feel kinda bad about it. Guilty, almost. You did just pee before you suggested it, you told him that, so you started this completely empty while Karkat had who the fuck knows how much mystery liquid filling him up. This is an unfair fight and honestly you didn't care that it was until you actually had to watch Karkat struggle to hold it while you just stand here and watch. 

There's a part of you that wants to call this off and tell him to go to the bathroom. Yeah, at first this was pretty funny but now that you'd made it this far and Karkat seems like he could explode at any second you feel like a giant asshole. You're also aware that there's no way in hell Karkat's gonna agree to just going to the bathroom right now. Even if you call off the contest that would count as losing and he's way too stubborn to give up because you're taking pity on him and his current situation. 

He's definitely going to lose, though.

And you're going to feel like a monster watching him do it.

You guess...if you're really serious about getting Karkat to use a real bathroom and not his pants...you could always lose on purpose? Sure, you've never intentionally wet yourself and it'll be embarrassing as fuck, but you think you'll be able to get over that a lot faster than you would the guilt and secondhand embarrassment from making Karkat piss his pants. 

But are you really willing to wet yourself for this cause? 

Across the room, Karkat stops dancing and whimpers, dropping to a squat and rocking back and forth slowly. You think you even hear him sniffle a little. There's not a doubt in your mind that he probably just leaked a little.

Fuck, watching that actually hurt a little.

Yeah, yeah you think you are pretty willing to do this, as long as you can get Karkat to the bathroom before he completely loses it. 

Karkat shuffles back over to the couch, his cheeks are bright pink and his hands have a death grip on his pants that you're certain is all that's keeping him together right now. He sits down and resumes squirming. You're going to have to figure out how to do this fast. 

The first thing you do is turn around so you're not facing Karkat because you have a feeling this is going to get pretty embarrassing quickly. You try to loosen yourself up as best you can to relax all your muscles. Then you subtly tug your underwear down a little so it's not pressed against your dick and you can pretend it's totally free and not enclosed in cloth that on a normal day you'd never dream of pissing in. Next is the hardest part: actually peeing in them.

You take a deep breath, close your eyes, and push. 

Nothin happens. 

Goddammit. 

Behind you, Karkat lets out a whimper that turns to a moan. You're cutting this close and you know it. 

You urge yourself to go. You don't need everything all at once, just a little to loosen the gates. 

You dribble, and it comes as such a shock to you that you immediately clench up and shove your hands against your crotch to hold yourself. But no, no this is what you're trying to do. You can't stop yourself now, you're just getting started. 

You take another deep breath and continue pushing, convincing yourself to let go of everything in you. It takes a lot of effort on your part, but you do manage another dribble, and then another.

You loosen your grip on your crotch but don't let go completely, it's not going to look very realistic if you're not at least pretending to stop yourself. So instead you're just cupping yourself and waiting for your bladder to release enough to get to your pants. 

Your dribble turns into a trickle, and finally a little of your piss seeps out of your wet underwear onto your pants. You're not sure if you should celebrate your success or die of embarrassment about it. Because you are just standing here, pissing yourself.

It's for a good cause, but still, nothing about the warmth spreading across your crotch feels heroic at all. 

"Fuck," you say under your breath loudly enough so Karkat can hear as you turn around to face him, "I think I'm losing."

Karkat's staring at you, eyes wide with shock as you stand over him and continue to slowly leak piss. Your face heats up with shame and god, you wish you could force yourself to go faster but there's nothing you can do about it at this point, is there? It'd probably be suspicious if your stain started spreading rapidly after such a leisure drenching so far. He might call you out for pissing on purpose, then. Or at least at that moment it would seem intentional. And if he caught you doing this on purpose, then what the fuck was the point of the contest? 

Then you'd spend the whole time trying to explain yourself and before you know it, Karkat would have his accident and it would be game over. Then really what would be the point of any of it? 

You look down at the floor because you can't meet Karkat's eyes anymore without getting flustered or embarrassed about what you're doing. Luckily you don't have to do it for very long. There's not much pee in your system, and before you know it you're finished. 

You take a look at your pants. Your crotch is soaked and your left pant leg got the brunt of the stream, snaking lazily down your leg until it wet your sock and formed a little puddle on the floor. Honestly it's not really much of a puddle, it just looks like you spilled a cup of water there. All in all, a very minimal mess. If you had to piss yourself for whatever reason, you're glad there's not too much to clean up.

"Shit." You straighten up and try to cover up your stain as best you can with your shirt for the sake of appearances. "Well, guess that means you win, better run to the bathroom before-"

You're interrupted by a surprised gasp from Karkat, followed by a soft sound that draws your curiosity and your eyes back to him.

He's still staring at you, blinking back tears and cradling his junk as best he can, but it's too late. There's already a big, dark stain spreading rapidly from his crotch to his thighs and even soaking into the couch under him. There's nothing you can do besides watch him go. 

There's a lot more than there was when you went, the radius of his piss puddle on the couch is almost the entire cushion, and there's still enough to run down his thighs and pool on the floor. He's still squirming around and holding himself as if he hasn't lost control and can stop the flow whenever he wants, but it's clear his bladder is a lost cause now. All he's doing is wrecking his shirt and making this whole experience worse for himself.

You want to tell him that and to make him move his hands out of the way, but you're completely stuck in place. You can't move or speak or do anything except stare at him and breathe in the heavy smell of it.

He shudders and then goes still on the couch. Slowly, he tries to straighten up and moves his hands away from his ruined pants and to his sides. It's pretty clear he's trying to find a dry place to rest them, but there's nowhere in his vicinity. He settles on resting them on the damp couch fabric instead. 

"Seriously Karkat," your tongue is finally loosened, "on the couch?"

You're not sure how you're expecting him to respond, but it's certainly not with a smirk. "At least I didn't fucking lose. So who has the baby bladder now, huh? Is it you and your clearly inferior species, Dave? I'd say yes, considering you went to the ablutionblock before this and still couldn't contain that little mess you made."

"Wow, I can't believe Commander Peepants himself is gloating about making more of a mess than me." You roll your eyes. "Yeah, you won, good for you. Now collect your prize of getting to take a shower first."

His face heats up with embarrassment. "How are we supposed to go to the ablutionblock without running into anyone? I don't want anyone seeing this."

"Relax, there's one right down the hall that probably works fine. No one will see. Now hurry up and go get yourself clean, asshole. I lost so I'll take care of the mess in here."

He nods and gets up off the couch. The feeling of wet fabric against his legs must suck, because as soon as he takes a step, he flinches. "Fuck, this is so gross, why did I agree to this."

"Because you're a stubborn dick that's way more competitive than you think you are." How the fuck are you gonna clean this up? 

Karkat gets to the door and opens it, sticking his head out to make sure the coast is clear before heading out. "Guess you're right, can't argue with that. But you're the same way."

He's about to close the door behind him when you call back to him. "Hey, Karkat?"

"What?" 

"Best two out of three?"


	4. Karkat Vantas- Deliberate Wetting at the Movies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: What do you think about prompt 24 and 25?
> 
> #24- desperate at the movies
> 
> #25- wetting on purpose
> 
> I love both of these!!! 
> 
> I'm sorry this took me so long, it's not even November anymore :(   
> But I hope you like it anyway! <3

You've been waiting a long time to see this movie. You spent months being hyped about its release and convincing Dave to come see it with you. You had to go to a couple terrible movies of his in exchange, but that's the price you're willing to pay to see a romcom with your boyfriend.

So, of course, you're not willing to leave your seat for any reason whatsoever. 

Not even to piss.

You'd misinterpreted your own desperation on the way here as excitement and anxiousness over the movie. Granted, you should have suspected your body of something else when you got out of the ticket line and Dave quietly asked you if you wanted to use the bathroom first while it was still previews, but in your defense you're a known moron with a one track mind. So you said no and dragged him into the theater. 

You really should've taken him up on that offer. You're halfway through the movie and you can't stop squirming both due to excitement and how badly you need to go. It doesn't help your situation at all that you were bloating your bladder even more with the giant soda you'd bought. 

If this were a DVD your problem would be easily solved, you'd just pause the movie, go take a piss, and come back having missed absolutely nothing. But you're at the movie theater, so you have a different situation. 

No one's going to pause the movie for you here. If you get up to go, you might miss an important part. At this rate, though, you might end up missing something anyway because you can't stop thinking about how much you need to pee. 

You're struck by a pulsating need from your bladder that demands your attention, warning you to the fact that you may have control now, but it could easily slip from your grasp.

You want to put a hand between your legs to help hold yourself, but Dave's holding yours and the other is being used for the popcorn you're sharing. The last thing you want to do is stick a piss smelling hand anywhere near the popcorn or Dave. Instead of a hand, you press your legs firmly together and hold out until the pang passes. 

At this rate, you have a few options. 

1\. You could suck it up and try to hold it for the next hour until the movie's over.

2\. You could get up and go to the bathroom, missing part of the movie.

3\. You could go in your pants right now, missing none of the movie and solving your problem. 

1 and 3 are the only options you're really even considering, and with every passing second, 3 is seeming more and more like the best option. As much as you hate the idea of wetting yourself, you hate the idea of you holding it for so long that you can't even focus on the movie and _then_ inevitably wetting yourself far worse. 

And it's not like this would be your first time doing it, either.

There was a brief period of time when you we're a kid that you were too lazy to go to the bathroom when you were trying to watch something or read something of interest, so to avoid having to stop, you would just pee yourself. 

The first time was an accident. You were little and your bladder control weak, and only five minutes after you put off your potty break in favor of watching a kiss scene, you'd wet your couch. You were so embarrassed but relieved to be empty at the same time that you cried over both things until the movie ended. 

After that it was less accidental. You would sit on the floor to avoid ruining furniture and just let go whenever you needed to. During a particularly long movie marathon, you wet yourself no less than five times. The only reason you stopped was because without realizing it, you'd ended up doing it at school once. You were just reading a book in the library and before you knew what you were doing, you'd pissed your pants and had to be escorted out.

Now you're older, bolder, and in an almost empty movie theater. Dave didn't want to come when it first came out because the theater would be packed and that gave him anxiety, so you waited a few weeks and now you're so glad you did. 

You inch yourself forward on the seat. You don't want to get up but you also don't want to make this mess any worse to clean up than it has to be. 

You focus all your attention on the screen. A big breath. 

Then you relax.

Your muscles slack immediately, having been trained by you to release at any moment. Before you can reconsider your actions, you're wetting yourself.

The first thing you notice is that it's really hot. Like you just poured hot tea down your underwear. You have to bite back the urge to moan with relief. The second thing you notice is that you're pissing full force, so your stream is stronger and faster than you anticipated. It feels closer to a flood than a stream. 

You're finished faster than you thought you'd be. Your piss starts to cool and leaves your pants soaked and cold, but that's alright. You actually kind of like that. It feels...nice. Nostalgic, almost. 

The movie ends, and you and Dave stay through the credits because Dave swears he saw Kevin Bacon in this movie and he's going to check to make sure. As you suspected, he wasn't. 

The lights turn on and you're about to get up to leave when Dave turns to look at you and says "Oh." 

Right. Yeah. You never came up with how you were planning on explaining this.

"Babe, you could've just said you needed to go, I would've told you what you missed." 

Would he have? That never occurred to you as something he might do, but now that you're considering it, of course he would have. 

Your face reddens with embarrassment. "I-" 

"No, it's okay." He waves his hand. "Accidents happen, I get that. You're fine. Just a little more literally pissy than usual, which I am one hundred percent okay with. My only question is, what are we gonna do about it?" 

"It's a little too late to do anything about it, isn't it?" You gesture down to your wet pants and the puddle at your feet you hadn't noticed formed.

"For that, yeah. But I mean-" his eyes drift over to your big soda. "Did you finish that?" 

"No." You hand it over to him. "You can have it, but don't you not like colas?" 

"You're right, I don't." He pops the lid off the top. "Okay so just a warning but this is probs gonna be cold as fuck." 

He leans over and tilts the cup onto you, spilling cold soda and ice cubes across your already wet and tepid pants. 

"Dave what the fuck are you-" 

He spills what's left in the cup on the floor, masking your pale urine with dark cola. "Hiding the stains. Now no one needs to know you wet yourself, you're clumsy idiot boyfriend just spilled his big soda all over you." 

Oh. That's actually...really sweet. You're touched. "Thanks, Dave." 

"Don't mention it." He stands up and holds out a hand to you, which you gladly take. "Come on, I'll take you home so you can change and then we can talk about what we're getting for dinner." 

As Dave leads you out of the movie theater, talking nonstop and turning occasionally to smile at you or ask your opinion while you walk behind him in your uncomfortably drenched pants, you can't help but think this is probably the best date you've ever been on.


	5. Vriska Serket and Terezi Pyrope- Holding Contest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: Love your writing! For the omovember prompts, could you maybe do 8 with Vriska as the loser ( maybe she does the contest with Terezi, or Eridan ) ? 
> 
> Sorry this took so long, Here I am doing stuff for omovember still and December's almost over osu4doyfotf  
> Well, I hope you like this!! Thank you for the request <3

This is literally the worst idea you've ever had.  Just how stupid did you have to be to think challenging Terezi Pyrope to a holding contest was a good idea?  

Your bladder feels like it could burst at any moment.  Beside you, Terezi seems completely fine.  Not even the slightest tinge of need visible in her relaxed sitting position.  To taunt you, she picks up her glass of water and sips it casually.  

Fuck her and her strong, chalk hardened bowels.  

You're sitting stiffly on the couch and trying your hardest not to fidget.  Sure, Terezi can't see you, but she can hear you move.  The fabric of your pants is bunched up tightly in your fists, it's the only thing you'll allow yourself to do.  

"So," Terezi smirks, "how are you holding up, Vris?"  

"What do you mean?"  You tilt your head to feign confusion.  "Oh!  Right, the thing we're doing.  I forgot we were even supposed to be holding right now, since I don't have to piss at all."  

"What a thing to say."  She snorts.  "Considering I can smell your leaky bladder from here."  

"I think you've been huffing too much paint fumes, obviously I haven't leaked at all because like I said I don't have to fucking piss.  Maybe what you're smelling is your own mess that's about to go down."  

You want to squirm so badly, all this talk about leaking and piss is causing you all sorts of discomfort.  It feels like you're getting fuller and fuller with every syllable you speak. All you want to do is shove a hand between your legs, or at least squeeze them together. Any sort of pressure would be good. 

But you can't, because Terezi's right there and if you don't keep your composure you'll never hear the end of it. 

So instead, you just keep your breathing shallow and your muscles clenched. You also begin to chew on your bottom lip to give yourself something to think about aside from the massive urge to piss. 

You think there's a good chance you could survive this and come out as the winner if you keep doing what you're doing. A slimmer chance than you'd originally thought, sure, but a chance. Terezi doesn't seem desperate at all right now, but she has to go sometime. 

You have this whole thing in the bag before Terezi picks both glasses of water off the table and hands you yours. It...can't be time to drink again already, can it? 

She starts to chug her remaining half glass without a word. You watch as a drop clings to her lip before trickling down her neck and soaking into the collar of her shirt.

You realize with a rising heat in both your face and your underwear that the water's not the only thing trickling. 

You gasp at the feeling and clamp your legs together without thinking about it. You don't grab yourself but you do cover your crotch with your folded hands. 

Terezi sniffs the air. "Aw, Vriska, already?" 

You've managed to stop the leak and regain control without much effort. The deep embarrassed blush on your face is a different story. 

"I felt bad for you because I know it won't be too long before you lose, so I thought I'd even the playing field a little. This was a pity piss, Terezi, nothing more." 

"A pity piss, huh." She tilts her head to the side and starts to stand. "You know, I would've preferred if you'd just soaked yourself, then. Need another water?" 

You actually haven't drank yours at all yet. Fuck. "Of course. Keep em coming." 

You drink what's left, your legs squeezing together tightly of their own accord as your bladder protests the additional fluids. You hand Terezi the empty glass. 

She leaves the room to go fill them, and while she's gone you take the opportunity to give yourself some pressure and survey the damage. You form a fist and jam it hard into your nook. It doesn't feel great but it's better than nothing. Especially since the nothing has gotten you a damp spot on your pants. 

From the meal block, you can hear Terezi turn on the faucet. The sound of flowing water causes your control to waver, and you leak again before you can stop yourself.

You can feel the piss flow past your hand, wetting your knuckles and growing the stain on your pants. 

You have enough control right now that if you really tried, you could stop yourself at any time. Terezi's not in the room right now, though, and she still has the sink on. It feels better to just...leave it for now. 

Terezi already knows you leaked, so what's the harm? As long as you can still stop yourself at any moment, it's fine. Whatever.

You hate that you're pissing yourself even this little, insignificant bit, but it feels so good letting go. Besides, it doesn't count unless you totally empty yourself.

Terezi returns, carrying two glasses absolutely brimming with water. You force a stop the moment you see her, but your bladder aches at the sight. 

Terezi stops halfway to the couch and sniffs curiously at the air again. "You wasted no time. Do you even need this water or is it just overkilI now?" 

You are suddenly hyperaware of the situation. 

Your underwear is soaked through, and there's a wet stain on your pants with a radius too large for you to cover with your hand anymore that's slowly cooling. Terezi's super senses aren't even needed to smell your urine thick in the air. 

Terezi smirks at you. "Should I just drink both of these? To even out the playing field?"

"Fuck that." You wrench your fist out from between your legs and clench them together tightly. You hold out your hand, noting with a small degree of embarrassment that it's slick with piss. "Give it to me." 

"Okay." She snorts. "If you insist." 

Terezi hands you the glass and sits back down. "I thought it would be fun if we just chugged this one down, to really get this competition going. Since it's pretty clear neither of us has to piss." 

You nod. "Of course." 

Your grip on the glass isn't great due to the combination of your hands shaking and the fact that one of them is slippery. You need both just to hold it. 

"On three?" 

"I was thinking eight but whatever." You shrug. "Three's fine." 

"Okay. One, two." Terezi takes a small sip. "Three." 

You start drinking as fast as you can, but the glass is shaking in your hands. What water doesn't make it down your throat slips down and wets your shirt. The water's icy and makes you flinch. 

Then there's less icy water. Hot water. Soaking through your pants and wetting the couch. 

You try to stop yourself but your bladder doesn't care about what you want to do anymore. It just wants to empty, and if it has to happen in your pants then so be it. 

God, you really don't want to lose this by pissing yourself, though. 

Without a word you push yourself up off the couch and contain yourself the best you can, both hands shamelessly gripping your crotch. You try as best you can not to stop, but at least to slow your stream a little as you shuffle over to the nearest wall. 

"Vriska, what are you doing?" Terezi laughs. 

You slip off your pants, but leave your underwear because it's already a lost cause. "What do you think I'm doing? I'm taking a piss." 

You let go, biting your lip to keep from moaning in relief as your piss splatters to the floor. The filter of your underwear isn't enough to keep the stream from puddling below you and getting your feet wet. 

You won't deny it, losing sucks and you hate it with a passion, but letting go feels amazing. 

It only takes you what feels like seconds to finish, and it makes you grit your teeth in annoyance. You couldn't hold on to a minute's worth of piss? What's wrong with you and your weak ass bladder? Clearly this is something you're gonna need to work on. 

You step out of your puddle, your underwear giving a wet squish and sending tiny, cold rivulets of cerulean down your legs as you move. You spare a glance towards the mess you left, it's not very big, but it's pretty dark from a long time of holding. Well, at least you didn't completely lose it in your pants like a fucking two sweep old trying to get the hang of the gaper. 

You pull your pants back up. 

The piss in your pants has cooled to the point where it's uncomfortable now, it feels gross and the smell is pungent and makes you wrinkle your nose in disgust. 

"Feel any better now, loser?" Terezi laughs.

"Fuck you." You reply as you start towards the hall, trying your best to keep your legs from touching. "I'm going to take an ablution." 

"Okay." She nods, turning her attention away from you and to the tv at the from of the block. "Take as long as you need, I'm not gonna need the ablutionblock any time soon." 

You grit your teeth and continue shuffling, one of your hands reaching down between your legs and feeling the cold wetness there. Some of the residual urine is wrung out of the fabric and into your hand.

Next time. Next time you're sure you'll win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!   
> If you would like to request something please feel free to do so!


	6. Gamzee Makara- Desperate with a lover and wetting a sexy outfit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: Could I get #4 and #5 together with Gamzee and Tavros? Preferably with Tavros still in the wheelchair and Gamzee wetting :>
> 
> Thank you for the request!!! Sorry it took so long and I hope you like how it turned out!!

Gamzee is sitting on your lap and rocking rhythmically against you, his face nuzzled into your neck.  You can feel the powdery dried paint flake off his face and rub onto you.  

He whispers to you, his voice low and tantalizing in your ear.  "Tav, I gotta piss so motherfucking bad."  

"I know you do."  You reply, your hand sliding off one of your chair's arm rests and squeezing between both of you.  It's difficult with how firmly he has himself pressed against you, but you manage to get your hand in the position you want it.  "Just hold on for a little longer, Gam.  Can you do that?  For me?"  

You start to rub at his shameglobes before he can reply, and he shivers on top of you.  

"Of course."  He nods.  "I can hold on forever if you want me to."  

"You don't have to hold on forever."  You laugh, bringing your free hand to his cheek and gently dragging his face towards you.  You kiss him, soft and deep.  "Just for a few more minutes, if you can."  

"Okay."  

He agrees to your request wholeheartedly, as if it's no big deal for him to hold his bladder for just a little while longer, or for a lot longer if need be.  The way he's wiggling and rocking against your hand tells you otherwise, though.

Half a sweep into your relationship, Gamzee casually dropped the bomb that he has a piss kink.  At the time, he hadn't explored it much yet except for a couple long holds and one accidental wetting that he told you about.  He said he'd like to try exploring his kink with a partner.  Specifically, you, if you were okay with it.  After spending a few days thinking about it you discovered, shockingly, that you were okay with it, after all.

Usually, you're the one in the position of wetter.  Iit's not too difficult for you, considering your condition.  You can't feel anything below your waist anymore or control any of those functions.  So for you, it just means you have to go without any protection for awhile. During that time, Gamzee either spends all day on your lap or laying near you.  Once he had his head on your lap and you got his face and hair wet to the point that your piss washed off part of his makeup.  

So yeah, this isn't your kink but you're not against it at all.  You love Gamzee and would do anything for him.  Does that include wetting yourself for his pleasure?  Yes.

What about having him wet himself on your lap?  

Also yes.

He whimpers needily and presses himself back into your neck, and you can feel his teeth gently nibbling at your throat.  He's rocking against you, grinding down into your hand.  Through the thin fabric of his panties you can feel his bulge thrash about.  You use your thumb to rub circles into the base as you continue stroking his globes.  Gamzee shivers and then goes stiff against you, a small whimper escaping his throat.

Gamzee told you that since he doesn't wet very often, he wanted to go all out with this. He wanted every motion and every leak completely visible. 

You watch as he starts leaking, a purple stain growing on the front of his white panties. You shift your hand away from his globes and up towards the stain. You press a finger lightly against the spot, and just like that the leak starts to sputter and eventually stop. 

"Sorry, bro." He mumbles into your neck. You think you can feel his face heat up. Is he embarrassed or turned on? 

"It's okay." You reply, your free hand stroking his back gently through the sheer fabric of his negligee. "You've gotta go pretty bad, don't you?" 

He nods, and you can see his hands start to inch away from their place clinging to your chair and closer to himself. 

"Hey, no." You nudge him with your forehead. "You know the rules. You can hold onto me or the chair, but you can't hold yourself."

"You're so cruel, Tav. Denying a bro the pleasure of hands putting pressure on his bursting faygo pump." 

"It's your rule." You laugh. "And I only said your hands. Just tell me where you want mine and I'll be happy to hold you for as long as you need."

"Thank you." He kisses your throat. "You're a miracle, bro." 

Gamzee guides your hand across his warm, damp panties and instructs you to press your hand up against him as hard as you can. The thin fabric squishes under your palm, and a few beads of urine are wrung out of it and drip onto your pants. The fabric folds easily into Gamzee's shape and allows you to press into him without having to break the barrier of his panties. 

"Tav," he whispers, his grip around you tightening, "I'm gonna leak again." 

The words are barely out of his mouth when you feel the heat on your hand. You look down and watch as the piss leaks out from between your fingers and down your arm. You also notice that not only are the front of his panties soaked, but the back looks like it's getting a little purple tinged, too. 

You're surprised you can't see any on your pants yet, though.

"I don't think I can hold it much longer." 

"Do you wanna go now?" You're not sure if Gamzee wants to have a full-blown accident or if he's just holding it until he gets permission to release, you forgot to talk about that, but either way you're alright with him going right now.

"Are you sure?" 

"Of course." You move your hand from his back to his hair. "Just relax and let go, it's okay." 

Gamzee goes limp against you, and you feel him start to trickle against your hand. It's not an unpleasant sensation. It feels like you turned a faucet on and stuck your hand in the running water. It's...a little nice, even. 

He sighs contentedly as he wets himself on your lap. You move your hand back down and start to massage his shameglobes again. He shivers against you, his hands making fists in the back of your shirt. His stream strengthens with every stroke of your fingers until you're sure he's going full force on you. 

You look down, and there's a big stain growing on the front of your pants. From how soaked your pants are getting it's clear that the fabric's clinging to your legs. When You look closely you can actually see where his urine's leaving his panties and escaping onto you. 

He leans into you and moans, rubbing himself against you as his stream starts to taper off. If you thought his bulge was moving before, it's absolutely thrashing now, trying to fight its way out of his tight panties as he finishes pissing. 

"Thanks, Tav." He kisses your cheek gently. 

Your hand is at the base of his bulge once again, squeezing lightly to stop the thrashing. "Wanna move to the bed and get this wiggly taken care of?" 

He nods.

"Alright. But first," you brush the edge of his panties and fiddle with the waistband, slowly pulling it down, "let's get you out of these wet clothes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this, I hope you liked it! 
> 
> If you have anything you'd like to request, feel free to do so <3


	7. Karkat Vantas- Unable to Get Clothing Off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: Prompt 29 would be Nice, also I love your work!!
> 
> Thank you!! Happy New Year and I'm sorry this took so long. I hope you like this chapter. <3

Your pants feel...too tight.  You haven't worn jeans in years, long enough that Dave got curious when he found a pair in your closet and practically begged you to put them on for him.  So of course, you did.  Honestly you're surprised you were able to get them on at all over your fat ass, though to be fair it did take you awhile to get them to button.  

But despite your disbelief and the weight you've gained recently, your old pants still fit.  They feel like you shoved your leg into a sausage casing and that they could burst at the seams at any given moment, but they fit.  

You were able to ignore how tight they were for a few hours, long enough to fuck around and start a movie snuggled up close to Dave on the couch.  But then the tightness of your pants became an unignorable problem as a new issue reared its ugly head.

You've gotta piss.  

And the hem of your pants is biting right into your bladder. 

Under normal circumstances you could easily hold out until the end of the movie and then run to the gaper, but with these pants on you're not as sure.  It feels like your jeans are hugging your engorged bladder tight against you.  There's absolutely no wiggle room here and you have a sinking feeling in your stomach that if you tried holding yourself, it wouldn't help much.

Still, you try, anyway.  You're as subtle about it as you can be, trying to find a more comfortable position to sit in while putting your hand between your legs.  You're hoping it comes off less an act of desperation and more casual.

Of fucking course, it doesn't work.

"Hey, Karkat, you okay?"  Dave asks, eyebrows knitted together in concern.  "You're wiggling like a worm high on some grade A crack.  Something up?"  

"I really need to piss," you can feel embarrassed heat climb up your face as you admit it, "but I don't like doing that in the middle of movies."  

Dave laughs.  He fucking laughs.  "You know we can pause it, right?"  

"Yeah, of course I do, I'm not a goddamn idiot, Dave.  I'd just rather not."  

"You think you can hold out for the rest of the movie?"  

Just the thought of holding for that much longer sends a sharp pang of need through you and you have to clench tight to prevent a possible leak.  

Your voice is smaller than you'd like when you reply, "No."  

"Okay, then I'm pausing the movie and taking you to the bathroom."  He does so and stands up, offering you his hand.  "Honestly, Karkat, you can be so ridiculous sometimes."  

You take his hand and stand up, the action alone sends all your urine down lower in your bladder and you can feel it try to escape.  You press your legs together tightly and rub them together, trying to create some friction.  "Fuck you." 

"I didn't say it was bad.  Actually I think it's pretty fucking cute." He squeezes your hand. "Come on. Let's get you there before you piss yourself." 

Shit why'd he have to say that? 

Your body wants to take it as a suggestion and not a playful warning. You dribble in your underwear. The instant you feel your underwear wetten, you let out a small whimper and cross your legs.

You might have to go worse than you initially thought. Fuck.

Dave seems to realize this around the same time you do and practically jogs you all the way to the ablution block. There's another quick spurt of urine in your underwear as your bladder is jostled by the movement.

He stops just outside the door and pushes it open for you. "Made it." 

Dave lets go of your hand, and it quickly joins the other between your legs as you stand there right in front of the block, trying not to piss yourself with relief. You made it, thank fuck. You shuffle inside, hearing Dave close the door behind you. 

From what you can tell, you only have a minute at most before all liquid hell breaks loose. Luckily, this shouldn't take that long. Getting here was the hard part. Now all you have to do is slide off your-

Oh wait.

Fuck.

You're not wearing your sweatpants today, you're wearing jeans. Jeans that are so unbearably tight that they're practically cutting off circulation. 

Shit shit shit shit taint sipping bulge piercing shit. 

You can feel the time start to dwindle as you fiddle with the button, every failed second creeping the piss closer and closer to spilling out. Fuck why can't you get this one goddamn button? 

Your hands are shaky and you can't stand still, desperately bouncing foot to foot like a toddler. It's embarrassing as fuck, even with no one here to see it.

You keep trying at the button, but you just can't seem to get it undone. Your fingers keep slipping past it. After all the time you spent trying to get this piece of shit on, it serves you right. 

Maybe if you try it from a different position? Like sitting down? Yeah, that might work.

You take a seat on the open loadgaper, hands still distracted and working steadily at this fucking demon's shit button.

You feel it before you realize what's happening.

Hot wetness soaking your ass and spreading across your lap. Your pants darkening that horrible shade of freshly pissed. 

Your body only understood one thing about your situation, that you had to go and you were sitting on a piss receptical. It didn't care that you still had on your jeans. 

You try as best you can to stop it, but your muscles refuse to clench and stuffing your hands and your shirt there only gets you more wet. All you can do is sit here with your head in your hands and cry.

You're pissing your pants on top of a gaper. What kind of dense fuck can't even figure out how to pee right? 

You, apparently. 

The loud hissing and occasional splash of your piss filtering out of your pants and into the gaper serves as the soundtrack to your mortification. You don't think you've ever hated yourself more in your life than right now. You just want this to end.

Eventually, it does end. A trickle that you can see sitting on the surface of your pants like an oil spill on top of your crotch. You take some toilet paper and dab at it, soaking up as much urine as possible to minimize the visible damage. 

You stand up, your legs are shakier and weaker than you expected. You have to lean against the wall to support yourself as you move towards the door. Every single shuffle of your feet makes your pants squelch, and you flinch at the sound. 

You reach the door. Here comes the worst part.

You have to tell Dave you pissed yourself. In the ablution block. Like a wriggler. 

Your life's been so shitty up to now, this may as well happen. 

You take a deep breath and open the door a crack. 

Dave's face peeks out at you from the other side. "Finished? Ready to go back to the movie?" 

"Not yet." You shake your head. Fuck, these next few sentences are going to kill any feelings Dave had about you and replace them with disgust and human pity. "Dave could you...get me some different pants? I...." 

You don't want to say it, but you have to. 

"I pissed in mine." 

"Oh." Dave's face falls into a confused frown. "But...you got to the bathroom before it got too bad, I thought? How the fuck did that happen?" 

"Dave, I fucking peed myself does it matter how it happened?" You snap as your eyes start to involuntarily fill up with tears. 

"Hey, whoa don't cry it's okay." Dave waves his hands around in a flustered attempt to get you to stop. "You're right, you had an accident, how it happened doesn't matter what does is that you get cleaned up and changed. Pants?" 

You nod and wipe at your eyes. "And a new shirt, too. It....it got wet." 

"Okay. Whole new outfit, got it." You can tell he's trying to look at your pants, probably curious to see just how badly you fucked up. You block his view with the door. "You know it's okay, right? This kind of thing happens and it's nothing to be ashamed about? You had to go so you went, no big deal." 

"It'd feel less like a big deal if you fucked off to get me those pants already." You mumble, your eyes trained on his feet. 

"Right, yeah." Dave nods. "On it. Wait here, I'll be a minute." 

You watch him run away down the hall in the direction of your block. You close the door and lean heavily against it.

Your crotch feels like it's swimming in your now cold piss, contained from exit by your underwear and pants. You try one last time at the button. 

It pops undone.

You unzip and peel them off, just to the knee, before sliding down to the floor. Your piss drenched underwear squishes when you sit, and you lay your head in your hands. 

You're destroying these awful fucking jeans as soon as you can.

You're too big for them, anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS THE LAST ONE OF MY OMOVEMBER PROMPTS! thank you so much to everyone who gave me prompts to write, this was a really fun experience and I enjoyed it a lot! Thank you all I hope you have a wonderful year <3


End file.
